The Unforgiven
by DarkSkyOmen
Summary: A Zeo X Tyson pairing with a planned twist. Violence and character death. Yaoi. No like no read. It's rated like this for a reason. Consider yourself warned... AU.
1. Actions of Consequence

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.  
WARNING! THIS IS GUY ON GUY SMEX NO LIKE YAOI NO READ PLEASE.**

****

_This will prolly just be a one shot. And will only have maybe one other chapter as a follow up or completion of this story if that. I'm not sure. depends on the responses I get I suppose._

_I LOVE REVEIWS & COMMENTS! _

_'Squee faces at readers.'_

**_Waves at Desara and Risika XP Anyhow onward to yon story!_**

"..." basic speech

**The Unforgiven: **_Actions of Consequence_

A heavy steel toed boot landed a harsh and brutal blow to the ribs of the young man who was laying at his tormentors feet. Tyson thought he could feel and hear his ribs break. The pain left him curled up in a fetal ball gasping in agony clutching at his side. The kick was followed by burning pain from a angry fist burying into his long and thick, silky blue black navy colored hair. He clenched his teeth as tears of pain and humilation seeped from his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Harshly he was pulled up onto his knees. His back against the legs of the boy who was ripping his hair out by the roots. Zeo looked down at Tyson with cold, empty, and distant blank sea green eyes. Before gentley tracing his other hand down the smooth exposed throat of the boy at his feet.  
His face remained a expressionless mask. He wanted to feel something again. Anything.

Zeo "You know Tyson. I think that this boy really did love you. This person whom my very existence now mocks."

Tyson stared up at the green haired boy shocked and confused. Zeo moved his hand down pushing it under his tshirt pinching one of his nipples into apert bud. He could'nt surpress the cruel smile that was slowly spreading across his lips. He felt something stir deep inside of him at Tysons reaction and flushed with unwanted heat upon seeing the other boys sudden blush. It turned into a full out leer as he felt the other boy shudder against his legs and heard him half moan under his soft touches.

Tyson "I don't know what your game is Zeo but I'm not playing it with you! Leave me alone!"

Defiant cobolt blue eyes fixed on the boy standing over him stroking his chest and running his other hand through his hair. The boy who he had used to consider like a kid brother at one point in time. He could see the reflection of himself cowering in the burning foam green eyes that was fixed on him. Tyson violently pushed the other boy away and stood facing him shaking, fear radiating from him in near visable waves.

Tyson "Why are you doing this to me Zeo? I thought you was my friend..."

A punishing blow landed across his mouth making him sputter and spit his own blood.

Zeo "That's just it Tyson, I'm not that Zeo. He had a soul, I don't. I've seen hell and I want to show it to you.  
I want to show you it because he loved you. Because he loved you I'll love you too. Aww don't look at me with that scared little wounded rabbit expression you flithy whore. I'm going to break you the way you broke him."

Tyson "I don't know what you're talking about! Go away! Leave me alone!"

Tyson struggled against the smaller boys bruiseing grip when he grabbed his arm. His mind racing and confused at his attacker and old friends words and actions. He was stunned at the speed and strength the other boy was barely using against him. Fear coating the back of his tougue along with his own blood he stopped struggling to voice his thoughts.

Tyson "How can you be so strong! Let go of me! Please Zeo! PLEASE! I don't want to hurt you but I will if you make me!"

Zeo smiled at him before pinning him half way up the wall behind him.  
Only using one of his hands he held both of Tysons above his head in a firm grip.

Zeo "Hurt me Tyson? You can't really hurt a souless dead man. I'm just a puppet to a past, to memories, and desires that aren't really even mine. But I will give his memories some satisfaction. I'll sate him with you myself. I'll love you for him even if you don't want me to."

Leaning foward he started to lick at the blood that was dripping from Tysons chin. Flicking his toungue out and over the other boys face and down his jawline slowly and deliberately licking, nipping, and sucking before moving to press his lips softly against the other boys lips. Stunned Tyson went limp in his grasp accepting his fate.  
Whatever Zeo wanted to do to him, he would accomplish it no matter what he said or done to stop him. And truthfully he probabally deserved whatever might happen to him.

Feeling the object of his current unknown emotions relax against him. Zeo smirked and pushed one of his legs between the other boys. Then began to slowly and lightly press and rub over his groin with his hip and thiegh. He was beginning to enjoy the way that his blue haired obsession was starting to lean into his touch and the rose blush that was spreading out over his cheeks and nose..

Zeo "Don't you want to know what happened to me Tyson?"

Tyson sighed and rested his forehead gentley against his green haired captors in defeat. His face was burning with shame while his body pulsed with lust he had'nt thought he was capable of.

Tyson "You're like Tala now.. Arent you?"

Zeo "Yes and no. But it's good that you're starting to understand your situation a little more clearly now. And decided to stop trying to run away or fight me. Honestly that was starting to annoy me."

Tyson sighed and dropped his head onto the other boys neck closing his eyes. He could'nt help breathing in the scent of Zeo's hair. Or from noticing the silkyness of his neck under his bruised cheek. Without thinking about it he nuzzled the other boy behind the ear making him jerk away and stare at him oddly. Tyson was amazed to see a faint tinge of pink appear on his emotionless face from his thoughtless and subtle action. Deciding not to push his luck or anger the other boy into beating him again he asked what was on his mind in a whisper.

Tyson "How did you die Zeo? And why did'nt I know? Why did'nt anyone ever tell me?"

Zeo released his hands and trailed his own down Tysons sides leaning foward against him pushing him back against the wall again. The tinge of blush still across his face, he sighed and answered quietly.

Zeo "No one told you because no one knew. I was on my way to a recital. But our car crashed and I died on impact. My father could'nt accept that. He picked up my broken body and took me to his lab. And pulled my conscienceness back."

He pulled away from Tyson then and smiled. A smile did'nt reach his eyes at all. He grasped Tyson's wrist and pulled him across his bedroom away from the wall. Then pushed him down onto his back on top of his canopy bed before quickly straddling the slightly taller boys hips. Leaning foward Zeo grasped both sides of Tyson's head rubbing the shell of both of his ears with soft feathering touches. He pressed a ghost of a kiss to the navy haired boys lips before pulling away slightly.

Zeo "I want you tosee what he did to me. Do you want to seeTyson?"

Tyson allowed his hands to be taken up and placed at the top button of Zeo's high collared jacket. He turned his head away closing his eyes. He did'nt want this. It was wrong on to many levels for him to count. The green haired boy sitting astride his hips turned his face back towards him gentley. Their eyes locked in silence.  
He was looking down at him in a way that seemed to tear at the very center core of Tysons soul.

Zeo "Don't look away from me Tyson. I want you to see what I am. See the person that you helped to create. Father would'nt have moved if it was'nt for his feelings for you. He wanted you to see him as he was and look at him. Really look at him. The way you look at that filthy red eyed demon. You tore his heart out over and over again. Just by the way you forgot that he existed when that creature was around. He loved you. Would've died for you too."

He leaned foward pressing a kiss to Tyson's forehead then sat back up with that sad cold fixed smile on his face again.

Zeo "You know he would've been at home in his bed dreaming of you instead of dying on the road like a stray dog that night if father had'nt seen him crying the last day he was here. You remember don't you Tyson? What you said to him?"

Tyson merely nodded his head. He was drowning in his own guilt and shame at the memory and his own words as they came back to haunt him. He let Zeo guide his shaking hands as he slowly opened the buttons down the his chest.

Tyson "I told you.."

Zeo "No. You told him that, not me Tyson. We are not the same being. Yet in a way we are.  
I know exactly how he felt as his weak human heart shattered into a billion little peices that day. It's okay though.  
I'm here now. And if you know what's good for you, you won't refuse him. Me. I'm not as forgiving. But I think you already know that, don't you?"

Tyson nodded silently and allowed his hands to push away the other boys jacket and shirt. Without thinking he reached out on his own to drag his fingertips across the jagged scar that was cut across Zeo's pale chest.  
The green haired boy leaned into the touch with a hungry and angry lookdeep within his murky green eyes.  
With a sudden movement Tyson found his hand had been used to tear open the other boys chest litterally. Tyson stared in horror at the small circut board of flashing and pulsing lights, transfixed on the odd colored pulsing heart beneath it all. He jumped as he felt warm sticky wetness pooling over his stomach and groin. Tyson was frozen watching in horrifed silence as the green haired boys living flesh that had been ripped open bled. Blood dripped and ran in small lines and rivers down his taunt abs into their laps.

Zeo "That was'nt what hurt you know. What hurt was how he had cried out for you. Laying there alone in the dark as the freezing rain pounded down on his torn and raw flesh relentlessly. He cried out to you with his last shuddering breath you know. A piece of metal peircing completely through his broken heart"

Tyson could'nt help the sobs that overtook him then. Feelings of guilt, shame, and loss twisted at his heart painfully. Zeo tilted his head back laughing musically before pushing the flap shut. His skin instantly healed over as Tyson watched. He lifted Tyson's blood covered right hand and licked his fingers clean smirking at the navy haired boys shifting emotions and the visable shudder that shook his body. His dark stormy eyes mirrored his emotions and sould so well.Zeo leaned foward capturing the midnight eyed boys lips in a heated and ravishing kiss. He pulled away licking along Tysons bruised and kiss swollen lips. He could'nt surpress the vengeful smirk that had made it's way to his face. Zeo felt then. Really felt emotions. And he liked the feeling of having the other boy under him. His sides heaving from choked sobs. And shuddering from his famillar caresses.

Zeo "Are you discusted with my kisses Tyson? Like you was two years ago with his?  
You liked it that night. Admit it you prideful wretch. Admit that you're a fucking liar."

Tyson squeezed his eyes shut. Crystaline tears spilling over his closed lashes down his cheeks.  
With a heartfelt cry he broke his silence.

Tyson "I said what I said because he seen us! HE SEEN US ZEO! I could'nt have him telling my granpa or dad like he threatened to. Or worse MY BROTHER! It would've shamed my entire family's name! I'm sorry Zeo! SO SORRY! I did'nt mean it. Any of it. You know how bad he is? He.. He used me.. And I hurt you.. I did'nt mean to..."

Reaching out Tyson pulled the green haired boys face to his crushing their lips together.  
Pouring everything of himself and his emotions into the kiss. Zeo returned it happily.  
This he knew. This he could remember now as if it was himself and his own memory. He let the other boy roll him over and straddle his hips. And watched in open amusement asTyson began to pull off his blood covered clothes. He let the navy haired boy pull the rest of his clothes off as well. Amused as they was tossed into the floor on top of his own thoughtlessly.

Tyson leaned foward rubbing himself over the boy beneath him earning a moan from both of them.  
He started trailing fleeting kisses along Zeo's jaw and neckline only stopping to nip and lick at his delicate collar bone. He did'nt care that Zeo was'nt really fully human anymore. Or that it had been two and a half years.  
The only thing that mattered anymore was the pale murky eyed green haired boy that was panting and sprawled out beneath him beautifully. His eyes sparkling with want adoration and need.

Zeotossed his head back on to the pillows moaning low in his throat. Heat and want he knew but had never felt searing through his body. Returning the kisses and caresses with enthusiasim to his lover. Gasping he stated the truth between their bone melting kisses.

Zeo "I'm a monster Tyson. can you live with that?"

Tyson merely smiled and shook his head in decline.

Tyson "No you are'nt. You would'nt have cared anything about me if you was'nt. You would'nt want to love me. And it does'nt matter because I...I l-love you."

Zeo smiled and pushed his fingers into the navy haired boys mouth enjoying the warm wet suction the other was treating him to. He rolled so that he was above his lover and distracted him with a purring kiss while he slipped a digit into his soft warm body. Tyson arched his back mewling into the kiss as Zeo brushed what seemed like the core of every nerve in his lithe body. The green haired boy smiled attacking his lovers ear and neck adding a second finger and repeatedly brushing the spot that made Tyson arch his back. His blue eyed lover was panting hard and fisting his hands in his silky green hair. Pulling him as close as he could Tyson reached down and began stroking the hard length of his jade eyed lover. Zeo propped all of his weight onto his unoccupied arm and enjoyed the soft hand sliding over his flesh. Tyson leaned up dragging his soft warm toungue over one of his nipples. With a moan Zeo pushed his lover back down pulling away his hand as he moved earning his a whine of protest. Capturing the other boys lips in a slow and mind numbing kiss his slid himself into the tight warmth of his lover. Tyson stiffened pain sketched on his face. Zeo froze leaning down he placed kisses along Tysons smooth tan neck while he waited for his sapphire eyed lover to relax. Then he captured the others lips in a deep hot kiss.  
Tyson words were breathless and half moaned as he broke the kiss.

Tyson "Move. Oh God Zeo...Ooo please move."

He arched his back and wrapped his legs around Zeo's thin hips pulling him closer and pushing his length deeper into his body. Zeo groaned at the tight hot heat that gripped his length. As he set a pace Tyson bucked his hips at to meet him thrust for thrust. Staring down into his lovers deep midnight blue eyes as he moved he felt his heart ache and swell. Reaching a hand between them he grasped Tysons length stoking it to the rythem of their combined movements. Tyson counld'nt hold back his moan anymore and tossed his head back onto the silk pillows beneath him. Zeo leaned down biting and nipping at his lovers exposed throat and neck sucking and marking him as his. With a shuddering sigh Tyson felt himself falling over the edge. He came hard across both their stomachs crying out his lovers name with glassy eyes. He crushed his lips to his jade eyed lovers.  
Zeo felt his lovers body clamp down tightly on him pushing him over the edge as well. With a heart broken sob Zeo cried out Tysons name as he emptied himself inside of his lover. Then he collapsed panting on top of his warm damp chest. His green hair was sticking to his face in places. Tyson brushed the stray lockes out of his eyes tenderly before pressing a kiss to the top of his lovers head. They laid like that holding each other for awhile in silence. Simpley looking into each others eyes.

Tyson "God I've missed you so much."

Zeo "It's okay Ty. We'll stay together forever this time. I don't break my promises."

He sat up and smiled.

Zeo "Do you love me Tyson? Even if I'm a fake souless me?"

Tyson "You are'nt souless. And yes I love you with all my heart."

Zeo "I'm glad you feel the same way I do... Kai will come after you to take you away from me again.  
I can't let him do that Tyson. Do you understand?"

Tyson hung his head sadly before nodding.

Tyson "Yeah. I know. He won't take no or go away as an answer either.."

Zeo "I can make it so we'll never be apart again.. I'm really sorry about this Ty. Forgive me please.."

Tyson looked up with concerned and confused stormy eyes at Zeo. Scared of the pained look on his lovers face. Without warning Zeo punched his fist deep into his lovers chest. Admiring the way his storm blue eyes widened and his pupils dillated in pain. He brushed Tyson's long silky navy blue lockes away from his face and out of his dimming eyes.

Tyson "W-why? Zeo?"

Zeo "You'll be okay. Trust me Tyson. Death only hurts the first time.."

He calmly squeezed the tiny fluttering organ within his fist until it became as motionless and cold as his own had been. Lovingly he carefully picked up his limp and lifeless navy haired lover pulling a sheet around his body admiring him as he made his way out of his bedroom and down the hall to his fathers lab.

His father was already waiting for them there and merely smiled at him when he walked in carrying his bloody, sheet wrapped lover.

The mans only words were laced with open amusement "Well it certainly took you long enough.."


	2. Aftermath

**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.  
WARNING! THIS IS GUY ON GUY SMEX NO LIKE YAOI NO READ PLEASE.**  
This was a one shot. The end? Maybe I'm not really sure but I think ending it here works well. 

_I LOVE REVEIWS & COMMENTS! _

"..." basic speech

**The Unforgiven: **_Aftermath_

Kai stomped from one side of the dojo training room to the other.  
He was livid, no he was more then just livid. A aura of pure blinding rage was swirling around him. He knew that Zeo was back in town. And that the stupid bluenette had went to see the boy almost instantly.  
He had practically ran out the door after the green haired little slut had called to say he was back in town.  
But not before Kai had managed to grab the other boys arm and give his flesh a painful squeeze and bore into him with a warning glare. Tyson knew what that look had meant and that Kai did not make idle threats.

But that was a month ago. And his patience was gone now. He had'nt seen the navy haired boy at all since.  
He growled in frustration and kicked the punching bag that was hanging behind him.  
The crushing blow knocked it from the ceiling mount. Sand exploded from its busted seams spilling onto the floor. He'd do more then tell Tyson's proud family members his dirty little secret if the navy haired boy broke his word. He'd makehim wish he was dead.

* * *

He felt like he was floating at first, then achingly tired and weak. But he knew that where ever he was that he was'nt alone. Tyson opened his eyes to complete and utter darkness. A soft arm was gentley grasped around his waist holding his body up against someone's warm chest. He realised then that he was moving and sitting astride of something huge. 

Zeo "Hey Ty... Morning I guess."

Tysons head snapped up looking around at the other boy in fear and confusion.  
Though all he could see was the pitch black darkness around them and feel thick silky fur against his legs.

Zeo "I know you're freaking out at the moment... I apologise. He should'nt have done that to you.  
I don't have much influence over him anymore. But I want you to know that it's okay now.  
You don't have to be afraid of anyone or anything anymore."

Tyson's throat hurt when he forced himself to speak. "Where are we?"

Zeo "Depends on what you believe I suppose. If I have him push back the darkness so that you can see.  
Do you promise not to wig out on us?"

Tyson blinked his eyes in the thick darkness "I promise."

Zeo leaned foward pushing him up and foward a bit as well the touch what Tyson assumed was the animals head.  
With a vibrating growl torches exploded into life all around, in front, and behind them showing a path. The sudden light made Tysons eyes water and sting. Looking down he rubbed at his eyes in confusion assuming he was seeing things.

Tyson "Uh why are we riding on a 3 headed dogs back Zeo?"

Zeo merely shook his head and laughed in amusement.

Zeo "Cerberus isn't a dog silly! They are the guardians between heaven, limbo, and hell. We are'nt exactly alive or dead.  
We can't go foward really. And its too hard to go back. I'm here to help and keep them company."

Tyson rubbed his hand through the animals fur again in amazement only to be stunned when it spoke up in a deep gruff voice.

Cerberus "Little one, he does'nt belong here."

Zeo sighed pain flashing within his foam green eyes. "I know.."

Cerberus spoke again. It's middle head had a smooth silky voice. "We can't hope to out run that damn dragon for much longer."

Tyson spoke before thinking about it, asking what had crossed his mind. "Dragon? You mean Dragoon is here?"

Cerberus spoke again. It's third heads voice was thin and reedy. "Yes. And it's looking for you."

At the beasts words Dragoon spilt through the cloud like floor in front of them roaring in rage.  
Cerberus ran to the side trying to avoid the huge clawed hands the dragon reached out snagging up his ward with.  
Tyson sat tiny and frozen in the beasts huge clawed hand while staring wide eyed up into his protectors slitted eyes.

Dragoon "Your soul does not belong here my friend, not yet anyhow. I hope you will understand."

Tyson heard Zeo calling out to him then as the dragon closed it's hand around him soaring upwards. The harsh wind tore Zeo's words away from Tyson's understanding. Bright blinding light and the hum of machines replaced it.  
The annoying beep of monitors and muffled rasping of wind blown curtains to his right.

* * *

Zeo sat up suddenly awake shaking off the odd dream he had been having. leaning foward he slowly raked his fingers through the still sleeping boys now super long dark blue hair with a sad smile.  
It had taken almost a month to finish all the insertions and modifications. But Zeo had wanted to make sure that Tyson had and was the best. He knew somehow that the other boy would wake up soon. He was a fighter and Zeo had worked to hard to fail him. 

Zeo "Tyson? Hey come on, wake up. You've slept long enough lazy ass."

Tyson moaned at the dull burning ache that seemed to span his entire body before opening his dull dark blue eyes to look at the boy who was leaning over top of him blankly. Taking a deep breath he sighed and sat up stiffly confused by his surroundings. His voice came out as a dry growl that was gruff to even his own ears.

Tyson "Ouch... I had the most messed up dreams.."

Zeo merely smiled at him handing over a bottle of water.

Tyson drank it greedily before closing it and looking around.

Tyson "Where are we?"

Zeo "My fathers lab.."

Tyson paled at the other boys words. "You mean that was'nt all just a really bad dream?"

Jumping off the bed he collapsed to his knees pulling out the IV tubes and other wires he had'nt noticed at first in a panic.

Zeo moved in front of him sincere worry in his eyes. "You'll get used to it. Please don't freak out on me. We don't have time. Need to get ready and go..."

Tyson stopped tugging at a wire that seemed to go into his lungs looking up in horror. "W-what d-did you do to me?"

Zeo "I took away your fear. And I'm protecting you from the fire... I know it does'nt seem like it right now but I am. You said you love and trust me, so trust me now. I'll never hurt you. Not intentionally. Not anymore."

He seen the fear flicker across the others eyes and felt the stab of guilt in the back of his mind from it.

Tyson "You crushed my heart.. Litterally..."

Zeo leaned down gentley pushing away the blue haired boys hands and began to pull and unhook the wires from his lovers skin. Tyson was facinated by the cuts on his skin when the wires came out, it seemed to instantly heal as he watched.

Zeo "I know I made you afraid of me.. I'm sorry for that. I know it hurt and scared you. And was mean, but I had to be cruel to be kind. Besides you're okay now. Better then okay even. You'll see that none of that matters anymore. There's nothing left for us to be angry about."

Zeo stood up pulling Tyson to his feet with him then into a tight hug. Tyson relaxed then knowing the other teen was right and could'nt help but laugh as the other boy nuzzled his neck then started to spin him around.

Tyson "You're right. What happened doesn't matter I guess.. I feel okay now. And we're together again so that's what counts."

He pulled up a strand of his nows uper long navy blue hair and eyed it in confusion.

Tyson "Damn. It's as long as Rei's now... Oh shit.. How long have I been here?"

Zeo "Side effect. And amonth. It's okay though. You're grampa thinks you went on vacation with us. Rei went home for a month for some festival. And Max was in the US with his mom for a bit recovering... They will both be back sometime this week. Might already be back..."

Tyson smiled but it did'nt quite reach his eyes. "Who did he vent on while I was gone Zeo? Don't sugar coat it."

Zeo "Rei caught the most of it. But he done the worst of it to Max. I think he even slapped Cheif and Hillary around a bit."

Burning rage flared in the dark blue of Tyson's now semi distorted eyes at the other boys words. How dare he?  
Rei could hold his own for the most part. But Max? Max never hurt anyone! He was to kind hearted to lash back out even when someone hurt him.

Zeo "What's that look Tyson?"

Tyson clenched his fist and smiled shaking his head. "Nothing. Just thinking about how some things need to change."

Zeo "You know I'm glad you feel the same way that I do.. We have to go see someone now and I think you know who... So lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

Kai's temper had scared the other bladebreakers into scattering after Tyson had left. Even Kenny and Hillary went out of their way to avoid the duel haired, red eyed captian as much as they possibly could. Everyone pretty much knew that the boys explosive and incredibally violent behaviour was due to Tysons sudden absence. 

Tyson walked silently into the dojo the next morning by himself. He had sent Zeo to pick Max up from the airport. And had forbidden the boy from setting foot into dojo with the blonde until he had time to sort things out on his own. It was quiet, way to quiet. He found a note from his grandpa taped to the post board by the front door saying he was on a trip and would be back in a few days. Tyson smiled at the way his elder hadworded his note. Laughing to himself how it said they was'nt the only ones allowed to have a little fun. If onlyhe knew!

Seeing Rei's bag by the front door Tyson turned and made his way upstairs looking for the black haired chinese boy. He found him laying sprawled on his bed room floor his clothes ripped and torn half off holding his ribs.  
One of his fanged teeth missing, mouth bleeding, and his long sleek hair matted and tangled spread out around him. Hearing the door creak open Rei rolled into a fetal positioned ball still sobbing blood running down his chin.

Rei's voice was harsh and raspy from screaming in pain earlier.His words tear choked."Please don't hurt me anymore Kai. No more PLEASE! I-I won't tell Tyson! I won't tell! I've kept this secret! I promise I won't tell. I have'nt told! I won't.. I-I won't.."

Tyson quietly walked over to the ranting sobbing boy turning his face up letting him see it was him and that he meant no harm. And that he was'nt Kai. Rei's golden tear filled eyes widened in horror as they locked with Tyson's midnight blue ones. Picking him up Tyson hugged his broken friend to his chest. Gentley he tried to smooth out the thick black curtian of his tangled hair as best as he could while whispering in his ear.

Tyson "How long Rei?"

Rei "A-about a y-year.."

Tyson could feel his anger rising with each shudder and tremble he felt vibrate through the other teens body.  
He hugged Rei closer to his chest but felt the boys back stiffen in reaction.

Tyson "Shh it's just me Rei. Just me tiger. You're safe now. Be strong, it'll be okay. He won't get away with this. I won't let him, I promise. He won't hurt us anymore.."

The broken half dead tarnished gold of Rei's eyes locked with his cold stormy ones then. Tyson could see the emotions building and flickering within his friend and knew what he was going to say before the words even left his bruised and bleeding lips.

Rei "He's going to kill you Tyson..."

Tears trailed down the chinese boys delicate jawline. His blood shot eyes reflecting his fear and hopelessness.  
He hiccuped wrapping his arms around the navy haired boy not noticing that his hair was the same length as his own. Sobs stole his breath away and burned his brusied and batter lungs painfully. Tyson merely held him hugging him protectively in his lap. After he had went back to sniffling Rei spoke quietly raising his eyes up to meet the navy haired boys.

Rei "He's insane Tyson. Just like his grandfather. He's going to kill all of us in the end.."

Tyson shook his head no and sat silently petting the hysterical boys hair rocking him slowly back and forth until exhausted he calmed down and sleep over took him. Tyson stood up easily surprising himself as he effortlessly picked the other boy up with him. He laid Rei on his bed and pulled a blanket over his thin battered frame.

He stayed like that completely forgetting about time for awhile. Rei's words echoing in his mind.  
He was glad he had Zeo take Max away. Kai really had went off the deep end. Just seeing Rei like this proved it. Contentedly Tyson stood stroking Rei's unbound hair mindlessly listening to the soft purrs issuing from his sleeping friends throat. The click of the front door opening and the harsh slam and footsteps afterwards snapped him back to reality. He could'nt help smiling humorlessly as Rei mewed and curled into a tighter ball at the sounds. Tyson turned and quietly left the room making sure that the door would lock from Rei's side when he closed it.

Kai froze in the middle of the hall way eyeing his surroundings after he had shut the door. Something was off.  
Normally the stupid cat boy would be trying to appease him by cooking or offering him drinks. And that idiot blonde should have been back already too. The lack of any sound other then the hall clock bothered him.  
Kai beamed as maniacal laughter bubbled from his throat when his eyes landed on the famillar pair of shoes on the door mat. So that was why. The wayward wind decided to come home finally. Perfect. With narrowed eyes Kai walked into the dojo's training room and grabbed a real sword from it's wall mount unsheathing it.  
When he turned around he jumped back in surprise to see Tyson standing leaning against the now closed doors behind him.

Tyson "You should'nt play with that Kai. You'll get hurt."

The duel haired teen sneered at the disturbingly calm one. Rage poisoning the aura and air around him.  
He swung the sword with precise aim and ease at the navy haired boy suddenly.  
But Tyson merely shrugged before side stepping away blindingly fast from the door the blade slicng only through air.

Kai "You've been fucking him have'nt you! You fucking whore! You broke your promise!"

Tyson "Blackmail only works when someone still cares or has something to lose Kai. And the answer is yes and no. You see it's complicated. And you're the whore Kai, not me. You're a foul tempered rapist on top of that! You broke your promise to me first. You promised to leave the others alone and not to hurt them! How long have you been abusing Rei?"

Kai swung the sword again aiming at Tysons stomach missing by mere inches "Who cares! He's weak and doesn't matter!"

Tyson kept side stepping away as Kai swooped and gouged the air around him with the razor sharp sword.

Tyson "That's just it Kai. You are the weak one, not him. Or Max for that matter. And they do matter because I care about them."

Kai "You will care only for me or you will die by my hand!"

Tyson "You've already killed me once Kai. You can't do it again. You killed me by breaking the heart of the one person I loved the most. By taking him away from me."

A wild and psychotic look gleamed in the red eyed teens eyes as he laughed maniacally "OH! No no no! No you see I killed him so I could have you to myself! You was supposed to look at me the way you did him! To touch me the way that you touched him. At least I thought I killed him! I rigged the car."

Tyson blanched at the other boys words in utter horror.A sick sinking feeling began swimming in his stomach.

Kai pointed behind Tyson then at the now open doors and the green haired teen that stood glaring back at him defiantly.

Kai "Hell I even sniper shot him once myself. Did you now that? In the head even! He won't fucking stay dead! He's a monster!"

Zeo merely shrugged his shoulders when Tyson fixed a surprised gaze on him.

Tyson "Where's Max?"

Zeo answered automatically "He's taking Rei to the hospital..."

Thenshifting his attention back to the crimson eyed teen that was staring at him in rage he continued. "You can't kill a dead man Kai. And you can't have everything you see just because you want it."

Kai "I get what I want. Or I destroy it!"

Tyson simpley stood in place his stormy eyes locked with the burning red of Kai's as he jabbed the sword forward suddenly. Zeo watched as the swords blade shattered when it hit Tysons chest knocking him backwards. The blade bouncing off of the spot where his heart would have been.

To Tyson it was like everything had suddenly went into slow motion. He felt the swords blade cut into him and the pain from it. But as he went staggering backwards he could'nt stop the shards of metal that shattered and splintered. He watched as they shot into the air around the two of them. He tried to reach out to bat away the fragment that was shooting back towards Kai. But his hand missed it completely. He watched with sick fascination as it hit, slashed across, and inbedded into the other boys pale smooth skinned throat tearing through his long white silk scarf.

Kai dropped the swords handle grabbing his neck choking. Wide eyed he landed on his knees staring up at Tyson.  
Fear overpowering him and choking on his own blood. He knew he was beyond salvation.  
He looked at Zeo in defeat as he walked up to stand behind the navy haired teen who was staring down at him holding his chest.  
Tyson stared down at him with what in those eyes of his? Pity? Discust? Sadness? Pain? Kai was'nt sure anymore.

Zeo leaned foward tearing the chunk of steel from the other boys neck. Watching the blood from between his clenched fingers flow even faster.

Zeo "You get what you give Kai. Did'nt Dranzer always try to warn you about that?"

Kai choked and forced his words out "T-Tyson?"

Tyson stood looking down watching the pooling blood around the proud phoenix master expand. "Yes Kai?"

Kai coughed grasping as he strangled on his own blood "F-forgive me?"

Tyson smiled and shook his head before whispering his reply "I forgive you Kai."

Kai "Z-zeo?"

Zeo "I hate you for what you've made me into, but I suppose I forgive you too."

Spots began to dance around the corners of Kai's vision. His scarf had turned red as his blood ran between his fingers with each beat of his slowing heart. He forced his focus back on the cobolt eyed teen standing over him reaching out with his other hand Kai gripped Tysons in his blood covered one. Gasping he fixed his gaze on the stormy depths of the boy who had drove him over the edge and to this fate and said the only thing he could with his last dying breath.

Kai "I J-just w-wanted to be loved. J-just w-wanted to be just l-like y-you"

* * *

The darkness was chased away as torches sprang to sudden life. The flames dancing in a swirl of phantom wind. Cerberus stood silently looking at the red eyed teen that was on his knees crying at his feet.  
After awhile the boy raised his head and noticed it was there at looking at him. 

Cerberus' deep gruff voiced head spoke "We've came to take you Kai."

Kai "I understand.."

Cerberus' reedy voiced head asked "Why can't you let it all go and just accept yourself so you can move on."

Kai "I can't forgive myself like they did. I hurt everyone I cared about. And destroyed myself in the end"

Cerberus' smooth voice simpley replied "Then you truely are the unforgiven."

Dranzer circled above once before crying out in despair folding back it's beautiful flame colored wings plummeting down upon the boy who smiled up at it swallowing them both in a explosion of fire and light.  
As the ashes settled at Cerberus' feet. The dragon appeared its wayward wind scattering them.  
Heart broken sadness poured from the dragons aura before it faded away back into the shadows it was followed by the 3 headed beast. The torches sputtered and died tossing everything back into the deep soundless darkness.


End file.
